


KIRBY: DREAMLAND'S LAST STAND

by Kirbygirl2002



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby (Video Games), kirby - Fandom
Genre: Anime/Video Game Fusion, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2019-12-29 01:33:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirbygirl2002/pseuds/Kirbygirl2002
Summary: It seems like another picture perfect day for Kirby and his friends. However, when old foes return stronger than ever, things begin to look grim for the pudgy pink puff. All hope seems lost until he comes to meet some special new friends... Even still, the outcome of this struggle will change the course of Dreamland, Pop Star, and the entire universe forever. This is Kirby's last stand--DREAMLAND'S LAST STAND.





	1. The Darkness Brews

They stood within shadows, gazing down on the endless stars that painted the universe. They were beautiful, glimmering, full of wonders and mysteries. It made them sick just to look at. In the center of it all, there was a particularly bright star. One could say it almost "popped" out against the rest of the canvas of the galaxies and cosmos. That was their target. Their prey, lying dead within their sights. They licked their lips, almost unable to wait until they were able to feast upon it.

"There it is... disgusting place," one of them said.

"I know. The light disgusts me. Makes my stomach twist and turn like some kind of rotten pretzel," the other said, faux gagging.

"I can't wait until it's gone. Completely smothered by our darkness. That day cannot come soon enough!"

"You idiot! That day is today! We have nearly arrived... be patient, nitwit! Your hunger shall be satiated soon enough." The tall figure crossed his arms and chuckled. "Ah, Dreamland... the land of dreams. I cannot even begin to describe how much I hate it. And you... you innocuous ball of marshmallow fluff... you, I hate most of all. But, rest assured, my revengeance will be swift. I will squeeze the life out of you and make it one with my own. Then, everything will be back on track. All according to my plan..."

"Master, your genius astounds me! I am not worthy!" the lesser figure groveled pitifully.

"I know. But, don't be ashamed. No one is worthy of my presence." He cackled, his harrowing howls echoing through the room like the howls of wolves on a mid-summer's eve. With his single eye, he stared down at the glowing star and twisted his face into a crooked smile.

"Kirby... I have not forgotten what you did to me. Rest assured, your days are numbered. Yes... your demise quickly approaches."


	2. Invaders from the Dark

It was a picture perfect day. The sun's rays shone down open the green grass flowing gently in the wind, guided softly by the whispering zephrys as they glided along the ground. Legions of trees populated the scenery, bountiful apples spread generously among their branches. Ponds of glistening water scintillated in the sunlight, the fish below basking in the warmth from the glow. Even the clouds seemed jovial. They sauntered in the sky at a leisurely pace, swimming the azure blue sky that served as their breathtaking backdrop.

Upon a hill, there sat a most peculiar creature. Its body was spherical, like a baseball, with rosy pink skin adorning its flesh. Two stubby arms jutted from its sides, and feet like beads occupied the area beneath it. Its eyes were blue and sparkling, placed precariously over a wide, warm smile surrounded on both sides by warm blushes. With a resounding "Poyo!" he turned and gave a wave.

『Kirby - Hero of Pop Star

Height - 65 centimeters (2.13 feet).

Diameter - 50 centimeters (roughly that of a basketball).

Blood Type - O negative.

Likes - Apples, sunshine, stars, his friends, but food most of all.

Dislikes - Darkness, villainy, not being able to eat.

Favorite Food - Maxim Tomatoes.

Least Favorite Food - Rotten Apples.

Current Mood - Jovial.』

With a grin, Kirby turned to see another creature of around his size approaching him. Its body was not quite spherical in shape and it lacked a mouth, but its arms and feet were nigh identical to Kirby's. A long spear was strapped to its back via a brown leather band, and a cerulean bandana was tied firmly to its head. Laughing heartily, he ran forth to his best friend.

『Bandana Waddle Dee - Trusty Best Bud

Height - 65 centimeters (2.13 feet, same as Kirby).

Diameter - 48 centimeters (roughly that of a basketball, not quite the same as Kirby).

Blood Type - A positive.

Likes - Bandanas, spears, spear-throwing, toy helicopters, cookies.

Dislikes - When things go wrong, rainy days, King Dedede (he'll show up later).

Favorite Food - Thin Mint Cookies

Least Favorite Food - Salad.

Current Mood - Content.』

"Hey, Kirby," Bandana Dee greeted with a smile, even though it could not be seen. "Really nice day today, right? This seems like the perfect time to do some fishing (another one of his favorite things), right? I saw some Blippers in the water that seemed like they could be made into a nice sushi (Japanese seafood dish) platter!"

"Poyo!" Kirby was unable to say anything other than "Poyo," but that one word carried more meaning than any other. Bandana Dee knew this, determining Kirby's thoughts to be more akin to "Yeah, that sounds like a great idea! I could go for a bite of Blipper!"

"Cool, let's get going then! Wouldn't want Dedede to crash in on us like last time... that guy shows up at the worst times." With that being said, the two turned and began heading down the hill.

Suddenly, above them, a swirling portal of blacks and reds appeared. It was like an eye opening in the middle of the sky, its blinding iris staring down at the puffy pair with the burning gaze of an angry god. And unfortunately, what came forth from it was no better. 

He was tall, just over one hundred and ninety-five centimeters (6.5 feet) tall. His skin was sheet white, like a blanket of snow on the tip of a mountain. Long silver hair flowed from his chiseled head like a horse's mane, its strands flung about by the whistling gusts. He was shirtless, exposing his well-defined muscles, down to his eight-pack abs. Below them was a black leather belt and a pair of khaki pants, his feet plunged into the depths of polished dress shoes. On his back, a sheathed katana (Japanese curved sword) hung, just waiting to be drawn. Above his head, a glimmering halo floated, like that of a fallen angel. Perhaps his most interesting feature was his face. His teeth were sharp, like daggers, his lips curved into a piercing smile. Two bandages covered his cheeks, hiding scars from the past. Above them was a single scarlet eye. A dark black pupil resided in the middle of the red pool pointed directly at Kirby and Bandana Dee.

『ZERO THREE - Reincarnated God of Dark Matter

Height - 195 centimeters (6.5 feet).

Hair Length - 137 centimeters (4.5 feet).

Blood Type - O negative.

Likes - Katanas, darkness, eyeballs, blood, khaki pants.

Dislikes - Light, weapons other than swords, the color pink.

Favorite Food - Dark Energy.

Least Favorite Food - Marshmallows.

Current Mood - Bloodthirsty.』

"Why, hello again, Kirby! Did you miss me?"


	3. Death of a Compatriot

"K-Kirby, who is this guy?!" Bandana Waddle Dee stumbled backward, hastily withdrawing his spear. Kirby gave a quiet "poyo" as his nonexistent eyebrows furrowed at the sight of his long-thought-dead foe. Bandana Dee was in a panic, but he was still able to translate Kirby's word as "That guy is... he's a monster I destroyed years ago. He shouldn't be alive..."

"Come, what is this... lukewarm reception?" Zero Three descended to the ground, dark winds swirling about his muscled body, swaying the grass violently. With swagger he began walking towards the pair, causing Bandana Dee to recoil in fear. Kirby remained steadfast. "Kirby, do you even recognize me? I suppose I do have a bit of a different appearance now... still, you should know this dastardly eye when it stares right at you!" Zero Three laughed as his pupil rolled back into his head, exposing a network of bulging veins protruding from the sea of crimson that was his single ocular organ.

"Poyo?!" Kirby snapped. Bandana Dee interpreted it as "Zero! How are you alive?! I blew you up along with Dark Star and the rest of the Dark Matter!"

Zero Three smirked, crossing his arms. "And why would I tell you that? Figure it out yourself, you idiotic blob of bubble gum!"

"H-hey, don't come any closer!" Bandana Dee suddenly jumped in front of Kirby, holding his spear at the ready, its tip gleaming in the fading sunlight as dark and churning clouds began to squeeze out what remained of its golden glow. "Kirby, this guy really means business! I can practically feel evil energy emanating from his body! If you fight him, you might not survive! L-let me handle it. I'll hold him back while you-"

There was a bright flash of red accompanied by a mighty crackling sound. A crescent of scarlet appeared in Kirby's vision for just a moment. The next thing he saw was Zero Three holding a bright red sword, its blade glowing with immense power, nearly as long as the Dark Matter Prince himself. Then, he saw blood began to trickle down Bandana Dee's sides.

"Kir... by... Run... away..." Kirby almost did not have time to process it. The top half of Bandana Dee's body slid from the bottom half and plopped to the ground, flecking Kirby's skin with red droplets. The bottom half of his body fell into the grass, his internal organs spilling into the foliage, staining it as if it were a completed canvas foolishly left out to dry in the middle of a rainstorm. The Waddle Dee's spear plummeted as well, thunking against the ground.

"Po... poyo..."

Zero Three guffawed, swishing his sword about overdramatically. "Oh, Kirby. Your friends are even more pathetic now then they were so long ago! What happened to that obnoxious fairy and the girl with the paintbrush? Did they abandon you, leaving you stuck with this utter weakling of a companion? Absolutely pitiable." Zero kicked Bandana Dee's corpse into the air. Several more crimson crescents appeared, and just like that, Kirby's best friend had been reduced to no more than a pile of gibs. Zero's tongue slithered from his mouth like a slimy serpent and lapped up the blood that stained his blade, drawing it back into his mouth and down his throat. "Laughable. Utterly laughable, Kirby. Now, with that rubbish out of the way..."

Zero Three pointed his sword toward the pink hero.

"You're next."

With a furious howl, Kirby inhaled Bandana Dee's spear and gulped it down. There was a flash of light, and instantly, an identical spear appeared in Kirby's hands along with a golden gleaming crown that wrapped around his head like a bandana similar to his deceased friend. Screaming his lungs out, Kirby charged at his old nemesis, thrusting his spear so rapidly the air around it began to distort and afterimages appeared in Zero Three's vision.

"That's right! Come at me! Let's see if you're as strong as you were all that time ago!"


	4. Battle with the Dark Matter Prince

Kirby lunged forward, thrusting his newfound spear in total blind fury. Zero Three smirked, deftly blocking every single strike with his katana. Undeterred, Kirby leapt into the air and flung his polearm toward Zero Three's red eye. The Dark Matter Prince caught the speartip with his free hand and flung Kirby into a nearby tree. The puffball let out a weak "Poyo..." as he dropped to the grass. His ability quicky popped out of his body in the form of a glowing star and bounced off to someplace unseen, abandoning its master when he needed it the most.

"Dreadful performance, Kirby. Seriously, are you even trying?" Zero Three chuckled, sliding his katana back into its sheath. "You know what? I feel bad for you. I won't use my sword for now. Come on, then. Just try and get a hit off!"

Fired up by Zero's taunt, Kirby hopped to his feet and began to inhale. Leaves and branches were ripped from the tree he stood under like sheets of loose-leaf paper in a violent, churning windstorm, flying into Kirby's open maw. With his cheeks absolutely stuffed, Kirby swallowed, obtaining the Leaf ability. Scowling, he summoned a leaf tornado and dashed toward Zero Three.

The Dark Matter Prince sneered. Then, he sucked in a long puff of air and blew. Kirby's twister was instantly destroyed, send sailing off into the far distance. While Kirby was still reeling from the shockingly powerful gust from Zero's lungs, the Dark Matter Prince ran forward and slammed the tip of his well-polished dress shoe into Kirby's side. Like a soccer ball, he was sent hurling through the air. Kirby's eyes transmogrified into black Xs as his consciousness wavered in his pudgy body.

"Worthless, worthless! Kirby, you pathetic pink pushover! Is this really too much for you?!" Chuffing, Zero Three disappeared in a flash of white-red light. He reappeared with a crackle above Kirby before ramming the heel his boot into the puffball's body. Like a meteor made of pillows, Kirby crashed into the ground, creating a decently-sized crater around the point of impact. His breathing went quiet as Zero Three teleported right beside him, his arms folded sassily.

"Aw, all petered out?" Zero Three snatched Kirby from the ground as his smile grew ever more nightmarishly larger, exposing his dual rows of sanguine-stained teeth. "Well, then, allow me to put you to bed! But, first, how about a bedtime story?"

Zero Three squeeze Kirby tightly, red lightning shooting from his fingertips. Even though he was exhausted, the puffball hero could not help but scream in anguish.

"Once upon a time, there was a lonely ball of white goo. He was so lonely that he came to Dreamland to make new friends. But, a bunch of mean people spat in his eye and told him to go away, so he did. Then, one day, he tried really hard to make friends across the entire galaxy. Once again, he was told to go away forever. And so, eventually, he did. He spent a long time thinking, just thinking... plotting. Then, after so many years, he came back. He wanted to give the bad guys a piece of his mind."

Kirby let out another sonorous shriek as Zero Three cackled maniacally. With his other hand, he snatched his blade from its resting place and pressed it against Kirby's side. Several drops of fresh blood leaked from his pink skin and to the ground.

"The story has no ending. Not yet. Do you want to help me come up with a conclusion?"

Zero Three prepared for the killing blow.

Suddenly, a crescent of gold appeared for just a moment, scintillating in Zero Three's eye. Instantly, his hand separated from his body, falling to the grass along with Kirby. The pink puff was swiftly swiped by a trail of purple afterimages.

"So... you have returned. Menace." A smooth, Spanish accent swept across the battlefield. Zero Three's face contorted in anger. Several feet in front of him, another spherical figure appeared, carrying Kirby. His body was nearly identical to the puff's, but his skin was a rich shade of violet, and a pair of purple bat wings protruded from his back. Gauntlets protected his hands, and shiny sabatons covered his feet. Pauldrons were placed precariously on his shoulders, and a thick mask hid his face from sight, only two glowing yellow eyes shining forth from the darkness. In his other hand, he held a glimmering golden sword, its blade tapering like fire and its hilt adorned with pristine rubies.

"Damn it all! I had a feeling you would show up to spoil things!"

『Meta Knight - Mysterious Masked Swordsman

Height - 65 centimeters (2.13 feet).

Diameter - 50 centimeters (same as Kirby).

Blood Type - O negative.

Likes - Swords, masks, cool capes, quiet places, his Halberd warship (it'll appear later).

Dislikes - Bright days, loud noises, unfair fights.

Favorite Food - Halloween cookies.

Least Favorite Food - Birthday cake.

Current Mood - Steadfast.』

"Kirby... sorry I'm late."


	5. Friends

"Damn you, Meta Knight! Why must you always interfere?!" Zero Three raised his arm, swiftly regenerating his lost hand, and lunged forward, his katana gleaming with sinister power. He swung, forming a great scarlet crescent in the air, and a sharp *clang* quickly rang out over the surrounding area. In a flash, Meta Knight had raised his sword, Galaxia, and blocked Zero's attack as if he were swatting away a fly. The Dark Matter Prince was so surprised that Meta Knight was able to retaliate with a strike to his abs. A searing gash appeared on his otherwise perfect white skin, spewing blood all over the grass. Zero Three stumbled backward and clutched his stomach with a wicked growl.

Meta Knight sat Kirby on the ground and whistled. From out of seemingly nowhere, a large figure ran out. He was draped in a lavish silk red robe, its ends furnished with white fluffy cotton. Beige undergarments were wrapped around his pudgy torso, and a shimmering crown sat atop his blue head. With his beak contorting into a smile, the monarch grabbed Kirby from the ground and held him up high in his gloved hands.

『King Dedede - Languid Lord of Dreamland

Height - 131 centimeters (4.3 feet, the same as an emperor penguin).

Diameter - 80 centimeters.

Blood Type - B negative.

Likes - Lounging around, eating, hammers, telling people what to do.

Dislikes - Exercise, being told what to do, being controlled.

Favorite Food - Potato chips ("tater chips," as he calls them).

Least Favorite Food - Vegetables.

Current Mood - Excited.』

"Ah'm here, Meta Knight!" the king said, his ridiculously thick Southern accent blasting Zero Three's ears like the boom of a jet engine. "Ah got Kirbeh! Where should ah go now?!"

"Take him to his house. He should have a Maxim Tomato lying around somewhere." Meta Knight turned his attention toward Zero Three, Galaxia burning with golden flames. "When you arrive, feed the Tomato to him. He should regain all of his strength."

"Ah know what happens when he eats them there tomaters! Ah'm just..." King Dedede began to sweat. "Ah dunno 'bout this. These Dahk Mattah guys and ah don't have the best histree with each othah. And you... ya don't even know what it's like to hafta to fight 'em. Are ya shore ya can do this by yaself, Meta Knight?"

Meta Knight gave a smooth "hmmm," gripping the hilt of Galaxia tightly. "I know more about his kind than it may seem. Trust me. I'm quite familiar with the likes of Dark Matter. Now, go! Leave Zero to me!"

"Shore thang... C'mon, Kirbeh. Let's get outta here!" King Dedede squeezed Kirby's body tightly as he tore off in the opposite direction. Zero Three grimaced, assuming a battle-ready stance.

"Meta Knight... you thought you got rid of me the last time we met, didn't you?" Zero narrowed his gaze.

"I did. Little do Kirby and Dedede know, this is not the third time you have attempted to return. It is simply one of many. And, just like last time, I intend to make sure your plans do not come to fruition." Galaxia exploded in a shroud of flames, glowing on Meta Knight's mask. Zero Three chuffed.

"That is what you may think. However, this time, things will different!" Zero's katana, likewise, erupted in a scarlet blaze. "I am not the same Zero you fought in times past. I am Zero Three, and my power is exponentially greater than my previous incarnations!"

They stared at each for some time. Then, they took off, sending shockwaves across the landscape.

"This time, I will triumph... Brother!"


	6. Sanguine Tide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Sorry I've been gone so long. Around the time of the last chapter, I got a job at this new joint around the block. It's basically like a gas station, but without the gas part :0 . I worked with this really nice guy whose sister owns the place. He would always offer me free drinks and had a strange phobia of losing his... you know what :< . Kinda weird. His sis said he got in an accident, but that's pretty vague, you know? Anyway, they're both cool, and I loved working there. It wasn't the best for working on this story though :( , I was just way too tired after all those ten hour work days. Unfortunately, the owner of the place (coworker's sister, reminder) was in a car wreck recently and had to have surgery. They didn't go into detail about that ¯\\_(._.)_/¯ . On the bright side, I get to continue this story while she's recovering. I had to revise the plot some to account for all the time I lost, but it'll still be good! Promise :D !

The clouds swirled, bubbling like the dark waters of a despicable cauldron. Winds whipped and lashed at the trees, tearing their branches clean off. Thunderbolts brewed in the skies, unseen, waiting for their time to strike. For Pop Star, it seemed as if the end had finally come. But none of it deterred King Dedede, the Languid Lord of Dreamland. He ran forth without fear, Kirby tucked snuggly in his yellow gloves. He huffed and puffed, his obese weight now a serious detriment, as he pushed through the cataclysm around him. The penguin king needed to get the fallen Star Warrior to safety. He needed to hide, to allow Kirby to regain his strength. Otherwise, they would have no chance against the ancient evil that had descended upon their humble world. Even then, they could feel the wrathful eye of Zero Three staring down at them, searing their backs with sanguine rage.

"Ahlright Kirbeh, we's almost at ya house! Ah shore do hope Meta Knight is doin' fine..." Lightning rifted the sky, the shockwave nearly enough to throw Triple D from the ground. Zero Three's mere presence was enough to corrode the balance of Pop Star's weather systems, leading to disastrous results. Before long, rain began to pour from the churning maw above, drenching the king and his puffball friend. Dedede scowled at his now-ruined coat, but he pushed onward irregardless. Kirby's dome-shaped home was just over the next hill. They were almost safe.

Like a meteor, a spherical object suddenly crashed down in front of Kirby and Dedede. The king shrieked, falling backwards onto his grossly enlarged buttocks, as Kirby tossed in his sleep. Smoke seeped from the crater as Triple D leaned forward and examined its contents. Within was a battle-scarred Meta Knight, his wings torn and mask slightly cracked, revealing a face that bore an uncanny resemblance to another spherical being in close proximity to them. Groaning, the knight gripped his sword, Galaxia, and attempted to stand. He was unsuccessful, plummeting straight back into the dirt.

"Meta Knight?! Wot happened?!" Dedede questioned, his voice somehow overtaking the rolling thunder in the distance.

"He is... a monster... How could he have become... so strong?" Triple D helped Meta Knight to his feet, dusting off his mask. "This is situation we cannot handle with brute force. We will need some backup. I have to activate the Halberd."

"That flyin' doohickimabob?! But ah thought ya said ya'd nevah use it again!" Dedede exclaimed.

"It is true... but I must go back on my promise. I must resurrect that winged nightmare... in order to destroy another."

"Did somebody call my name?" To everyone's horror, descending from the sky was none other than Zero Three, his mouth twisted into a vile smirk. His katana crackled with scarlet energy, scintillating in the rain. After tasting Bandana Dee's, it yearned for more blood, more of that crimson liquid that flowed through their veins. The same liquid that pooled within the Dark Matter Prince's eye, that black pupil floating along its surface.

"No... Dedede, run! Keep Kirby away from him!" Meta Knight finally got to his feet, the golden sheen of Galaxia now but a weak brass luster. "Do not let him kill Kirby! If that happens... it is all over."

"But, Meta Knight! We cain't leave ya here all by ya lonesome!" Dedede protested as Zero Three's slick dress shoes made contact with the wet grass. He started toward them, each footstep like the beating of a deathly timpani in their ears.

"I will be fine! You must go immediately! Leave me, sire!" As Meta Knight struggled to even hold his sword, Zero Three guffawed, swishing his own about like a plastic replica.

"What's the matter? All tuckered out? I must say, even with my newfound power, you still gave me quite the trouble, brother." The Dark Matter Prince motioned to the myriad of red scars that lined his otherwise perfectly chisled body. "But, even then, you're far to weak to do any substantial damage. Ah, the way you writhe in agony is a delight to my senses." Zero Three licked his lips.

"You's a wackjob, Cyclops!" Dedede shouted, prepping his star-emblazoned mallet. It was a massive piece of craftsmanship, almost larger than the king himself, yet he wielded it with ease. "Ah'll show ya wot fo'! Ah'll bash ya upside the head fo' all those times y'all possessed me! Hyyyeeaaaahhhh!" Triple D sprinted forth, his hammer raised high, poised to smash Zero Three into mush. He could not even touch the Dark Matter Prince before he was sent flying back, a deep gash painted across his stomach.

"Pathetic, pathetic! All of you are nothing compared to me, like comparing ants to an elephant! Your weakness is like candy to me--sweet and delightful!" Zero Three grinned wide, like a tiger preparing to feast upon its prey's neck. "Alas, but I only have so much time to waste. Once I have destroyed you all, I will consume Pop Star in darkness, drowning the light in shadows! From there, the galaxy is at my mercy! It will not be long before all is Dark Matter! Then, when only blackness remains, my eye will be the last remaining light in the universe! You moths will cling to it for dear life, not wanting to be consumed by the shadows. Then, at long last, I will have what I desire most."

A single bloody tear fell from the Dark Matter Prince's eye.

"Friends."

It splashed on the ground, growing into a gargantuan puddle. Waves of crimson spread forward, coating the grass, heading toward the group. Moments later, spires of hardened blood emerged from the depths, their tips piercing the air. They sprouted up like vines hungry for air, never ceasing to come. Meta Knight, King Dedede, and even Kirby were still too weak to move. There was no way they could escape Zero's wrath. Knowing this, the Dark Matter Prince flashed one more crooked sneer.

"But first, you must accept your inevitable demise. Goodbye, my future friends."

The darkness was about to consume them.


	7. The Butterfly Swordsman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geez, coming up with new ideas is tough! Even with all this free time, I find myself sitting at my desk and not being able to churn anything out. It's frustrating! >:( Anyway, after a lot of thinking, I realized that my old plot for this story wasn't going to work. It's a shame--I had so much planned! Alas, that's writing for you. So, I changed things up some. It might end up being for the worse, but at least I'll have made progress. Thanks to all my fans for waiting patiently :D ! I'm glad you stuck around even during my hiatus. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

They lay with closed eyes and bated breaths, awaiting the arrival of their inevitable demise. There was nothing they could do--Zero Three, the bloody Dark Matter Prince, had bested them all thoroughly. Meta Knight's sword, Galaxia, shone dully. The languid King Dedede could no longer lift his hammer. And Kirby, the anguished hero, was still gripped by unconsciousness. For them, it seemed like the end, the closing chapter of their novel-length lives. For Zero, it seemed like just the beginning of his nefarious new story, a tale written with blood and darkness. The winds sang a foul elegy as the blood spikes grew closer and closer, piercing the air like sanguine needles.

Suddenly, from the sky, a butterfly came. Its wings were decorated with fiery orange and red patterns, swirls that danced along its scales like ballroom couples swaying from left to right across the room. A trail of radiant dust followed closely behind it. Zero Three raised his eyebrow. Meta Knight gasped.

"Could it be...?" The gleaming insect hovered in the path of the blood spires, looking as if it was three seconds away from being gored like a wrongly accused prisoner in a foreign land. However, before that could happen, something extraordinary occurred. Light exploded from the entity's body, forcing Meta Knight, Dedede, and even the Dark Matter Prince to turn away. Vibrant arrays of color washed over the horizon as a new form began to replace the small butterfly. Its shape was spherical, most closely resembling Meta Knight and Kirby. Its size was also akin to theirs. The butterfly's wings grew to match the newfound scale, the patterns that adorned them becoming even more elaborate. A crimson mask sprouted over its face, with great horns jutting out from its surface. Upon closer inspection, the mask bore a massive resemblance to Meta Knight's. In the figure's hand, a serrated sword was clutched, it, too, bearing similarities to Meta Knight's own Galaxia. 

With a powerful grunt, the sword was slashed at the blood spikes, dicing them all into sanguine shards. Zero Three's eye widened, and his pupil shrunk to a pinprick.

"No! It cannot be! I killed you! I slew you like the bug you are!"

Meta Knight could not believe what he was seeing. "...So... you are back from the dead, brother."

『Morpho Knight - Reborn Butterfly

Height - 65 centimeters (2.13 feet, same as Meta Knight).

Diameter - 50 centimeters (same as Meta Knight and Kirby).

Blood Type - O negative.

Likes - Nature, sunsets, fire, swords, swords on fire, butterflies

Dislikes - Fire extinguishers, bug spray, bug zappers, birds

Favorite Food - Nectar 

Least Favorite Food - Black coffee

Current Mood - Content.』

"You bet your ass," Morpho replied, wiping the blood from his sword. "It's been a long time since I decided to assume this form, but you chumps clearly couldn't handle this along." The butterfly swordsman pointed his blade toward Zero Three. "You think it's surprising that I'm alive? We've killed you dozens of times! Learn to quit, jackass! I'm tired of dealing with your nonsense!"

Zero Three growled, gripping his katana. "This makes no sense... I cut you in half and scattered your remains into space! How are you still standing?!"

"Real damn simple." Morpho Knight stretched his wings, their beauty a sight to behold. Meta Knight groaned, knowing that his younger brother was just showing off. "You thought you killed me, but in actuality, you only killed most of me. You see, Star Warriors aren't easily dispatched. If you destroy them completely, then they'll just come crawling back. Sounds a lot similar to your schtick, now that I say it aloud."

"So, I must destroy every last bit of you?" The Dark Matter Prince grinned wide. "Thank you for the tip. Now, allow me to finish the job that I started so long ago!" Zero Three zipped forward, the pointy tips of his polished dress shoes just grazing the sodden grass. Morpho Knight chuckled at this. He held his serrated sword to his side, and moments later, it burst into wispy flames. He swung, sending Zero flying back into a nearby tree, his katana landing right next to his ivory neck.

"Idiot. Just 'cause I've been in hiding for all this time doesn't mean I got any weaker!" Morpho Knight turned to the downed trio and opened his wings once more. "All right, scrubs, time to get up. Let's kick this guy's ass so hard that he never comes back!"

From his wings came a deluge of particles. They showered the group, reinvigorating them, giving life back to their broken bodies. Even the cracks in Meta Knight's mask seemed to repair themselves. With a small gasp, Kirby awoke and looked around. While he was surprised to see Morpho Knight standing before him, he could not sense any hostile intent from the Star Warrior. "Poyo," Kirby said, which the others translated to "Thanks for the save. We probably would've been toast without you. Now, let's stop Zero once and for all!" With a serious expression (not unlike the one he often displays on the American box arts for his games), Kirby inhaled some of the flames on Morpho Knight's sword and became Fire Kirby. Then, they all turned to Zero Three, who was picking himself up from the ground.

"You done did mess up now, pink eye!" Triple D shouted as he grabbed his mallet. "You's in trouble! Start sayin' ya prayers, 'cause you'll need God's help after we're done wit ya!"

All at once, they rushed the Dark Matter Prince, now with the company of Morpho Knight.

The true final battle finally began.


	8. DREAMLAND'S LAST STAND

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, guys. I tried really hard to make this story great, but it just didn't happen. I didn't have enough time, ideas, or motivation to make it work. I truly apologize to anyone who liked this tale and wanted it to go somewhere. But this is the end. I know it's half-baked, and I know I'll get hate for it. To be honest, I'm just really depressed right now. I need to go see my friend, Abdul. He always knows how to cheer me up. This has been Kirbygirl, signing out.

The carnage was incomprehensible. What had once been green fields filled with trees and innocent creatures was now a wasteland. Craters covered the horizon, smoking and smoldering. The trees were nothing more than kindling now. The creatures who were still alive had retreated into the distance. However, they could not escape Armageddon. No matter how far they ran, their fate would be the same. They would all see eternal darkness.

"H-how?" Meta Knight lay on his back, his wings torn from his back. His mask was shattered, the shards scattered all around him like dark confetti. Around him, the corpses of King Dedede and Morpho Knight rested. Triple D had been decapitated and his blobby stomach cut open, a mound of half-digested food bits mixed in with the viscera. Morpho Knight's body was no more--only the remnants of his mask remained. With his body fully gone, he could not come back. He was gone for good.

"How? That's a great question." Sauntering toward him was Zero Three, the brooding Dark Matter Prince, his katana soaked with blood from end to end. "Honestly, I'm not sure how I managed to come out on top. Oh, wait, I do know how. Because I am all-powerful!" He tossed a dark bomb at Dedede's body. It exploded in a ball of shadows, and it was soon reduced to nothing more than ashes. "Sorry, dear brother, but power in numbers is nothing but a tired adage! The outcome was always going to be the same--with me coming out on top, and you being crushed beneath my heel!"

Meta Knight, in one last desperate attempt to save himself, lashed out with his sword, Galaxia. Zero deflected his blow with ease before retaliating with a flurry of crimson crescents. Meta Knight fell to the ground, his body shredded into thousands of pieces. There was no recovering--he was dead.

"And so the last leaf crumbles away." The Dark Matter Prince gave a "tsk tsk" to voice his disappointment. "You know, it's a shame things did not last so long. I was having a great time, crushing their hopes and dreams. Alas, they were simply too weak to keep up. Even him, the most troublesome of them all..."

Zero Three turned to the side. Just a little ways away was Kirby, his body firmly plunged onto a pike. His blood and entrails trailed onto the ground, pooling deeply with sanguine waves. The hero of Dreamland, the last of the Star Warriors, was no more. Even he had been no match for the might of darkness.

"At last, this tired tale comes to an end," Zero Three muttered, sheathing his sword. "No plot twists, no surprises, nothing. Everything went exactly as I expected. Perhaps some may find it to be anticlimactic. I think it more realistic. You know, heroes may be brave, or courageous, or even foolish. But the one thing heroes are not is infallible. Heroes can try to the best of their ability, but if they falter, then that is that. Nothing will save them. No God will smile upon them and grant a second chance. In real life, mistakes are made, and oftentimes their impact is brutal. Kirby and his friends made a terrible mistake this day--believing that they could ever stand against me. It is as if a petty commonplace thug tried to pick a fight with a criminal mastermind--perhaps their intentions are noble, but at the end of the day, they are fighting an uphill battle where loss is almost a certainty. They always hope for the "1%" chance of victory. They cling to the sliver of hope that they will come out triumphant. But that is simply unrealistic. So, honestly, what were you expecting? Kirby, a mere ant, challenged a god. Unfortunately for him, that miraculous "1%" victory did not happen. Oh well. I'm done here."

Dark clouds swirled in the sky, endless shadows that wiped away whatever light once shone upon Dreamland. Dark Matter blobs rained from the sky, covering the earth in blackness. As life on Pop Star came to an end, the Dark Matter Prince smiled.

"Not all stories have a happy ending, but for me..." 

He chuckled.

"I can't say I wanted things any other way."

\---  
End  
\---


End file.
